Years of Waiting
by PokewriterK1
Summary: AU timeline. He had been waiting for years for his best friend to come back...if he would ever come back. And he was surprised when he got a call from a certain ex-villain about a speedster that told her that she should join the Teen Titans...but maybe...all of these years of waiting have paid off. But is something else happening in the background?


_AU. Teen Titans come after Young Justice Episode "Endgame". He had been waiting for years for his best friend to come back...if he would ever come back. And he was surprised when he got a call from a certain ex-hero about a speedster that told her that she should join the Teen Titans...but maybe...all of these years of waiting have paid off. But is something else happening in the background? Pairings are requested by reader._

* * *

_A/n: Just tell me the pairings you want in this, and I will put them, anything is allowed. And yes you can have more than one with the same person, love triangles and drama are always fun to write._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea._

* * *

**_Years of Waiting_**

**_Prologue: _**

**_Impossible_**

"Friend Robin!" Robin turned his head to face Starfire and blinked a few times. She was holding a phone in her hand and she looked concerned for some reason or another. "Friend Robin, Jinx! Jinx is calling." Robin raised an eyebrow then calmly walked over to her and took the phone. He heaved a small sigh before answering it.

"Jinx? Why are you calling us...?" He asked calmly as he crossed his arms. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all looked over in mild-curiosity, joining Starfire in listening to the conversation.

_"I know it seems weird that a villain would be calling you, but I decided to leave that...with the help if someone. That certain someone suggested that I should call you all."_

"And why did he suggest that?" Robin narrowed his eyes. He wasn't fully trusting her at the moment, but he knew he might as well listen to what she had to say before he dare to hang up on her.

_"...I...well you see that's the part where I get confused on. He handed me this number and told me __**"I know my best pal will be willing to give you a chance...just give him a call and ask him to join the Titans. I'm sure he'll let you."**__...and then he walked away on me...I know you probably-"_

"Wait. What...what did he look like?" Starfire tilted her head as Robin began to look pale for some reason. "Please...what did he...look like?"

_"Ah...well...he had red hair...beautiful green eyes...ah I never said beautiful. Anyways, he was wearing this yellow costume-"_

"...Kid Flash?" Sadness was evident in his voice as Robin looked down. Starfire frowned and Raven softly placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, all of them wondering what was wrong.

_"Yes...that was his name..."_

"...Right, yeah I know I can trust him...come by the tower later...alright? Bart may be an idiot sometimes but I can trust him when he says something like this..."

_"Ah righ-" _She was cut off and then there was another voice on the line.

_"You know...this isn't Bart right?"_ And the phone dropped from Robin's hand, his eyes going wide. Raven swiftly caught it and looked at Robin, who put his hands over his mouth, and...to their horror and amazement, tears slipped down from Robin's eyes, sliding past his mask. _"...Jinx will be by later...maybe...I'll come see ya as well pal. It's about time I did. Now see you-"_

"...No!" Raven looked at her leader as the boy gave the sudden outburst. "No!" He snatched the phone back, yelling into it. "You better come with her! I need to see that you are alive with my own eyes!" But...there was nothing but a dial-tone in response. Robin dropped the phone then ran out of the room before Starfire could catch his arm. The four Titans just stood in confusion and glanced at the phone that was now laying broken on the floor, shattered into a thousand little pieces.

* * *

Robin closed his eyes, removing his mask from his face carefully. He put in his earbuds and silently listened to the song that was ringing in his ears.

_I remember years ago, __someone told me_

_I should take caution when it comes to love._

_I did._

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake._

_I was careless, I forgot._

_I did._

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You were gone and so effortlessly..._

_You have won and you can tell them all I know_

He rolled over and bit his lip as the tears began to fall again. That was so long ago...when Artemis lost her boyfriend. When he lost his best pal. The person that he stayed on the team for...and he had left. Because he just couldn't take that anymore.

_Tell them all I know_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

"I know we lost it a long time ago..." Their friendship had never been fixed, and he knew that...it was probably why he had been hung up on. They weren't friends anymore...even if they called the other their friend. It had been lost a long time ago. And Robin, he knew that it would never be mended... All because he put Artemis on that mission.

...and he remembered those words from so long ago... They haunted him, and they made him cry himself to sleep when he remembered them. Which was more often than not. But he never told any of them, what was wrong. His team had no idea what his past was about, what happened...and he wanted to keep it like that.

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

Yes, he was happy. He made sure that everyone knew nothing was wrong anymore. Because...he couldn't let them see those scars. See his past...see what made them hurt. And it was impossible...yes purely impossible for things to be like they were before. That was never going to happen again, he knew it wasn't. He couldn't let it...because then the wounds would show...

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worse_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know.. I know_  
_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know.. I know_

_I know_  
_And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_

Robin tore the earbuds out as tears streamed down his face and he curled up on his bed. He never once moved, not even when Starfire told him that Jinx was there.

Not when Raven told him that she would help him with his hurting.

Not when Beast Boy said dinner was ready.

Not when Cyborg told him he was going to break down the door.

...not even when he heard Jinx asking him if she could stay the night.

He never spoke once, he never moved, he just laid there, his mind full of the past...and everything that went wrong.

* * *

"I'm getting worried about Friend Robin..." Starfire put down her bowl and sighed, looking down. "He's rarely left his room for a week now!...I mean...he hasn't really ate anything either...something just has to be wrong with him!" She looked at the other four. Raven sighed and set down her book carefully and Jinx bit her lip.

"Do you think it's be-"

"No I know it's defiantly not you..." Raven shook her head and Jinx and pulled her cloak closer to herself. "But I know it has to do with the person that suggested that you come here, Jinx. I mean, as soon as he heard the words that you said...the ones the person said to you, he froze...something was wrong then and then it only got worse as the person came on the line. What...did happen there anyways?"

"Well, I'm...not sure. A blur, my phone was gone, another blur and my phone was closed and back in my hand..." Jinx frowned. "It was black and red this time though so it couldn't have been the person I met..."

"I see..." Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "Well that makes this harder than I wanted it to be...but I guess it can't be helped." She stood up. "I am going to try and go find this mystery person so that we can get Robin back to normal...because he's going into a stage that I don't think any of us want him to go into."

"Ah! Be careful Friend Raven!" Starfire said quickly and Raven nodded as she pulled up her hood and walked off. Cyborg and Beast Boy blinked before sighing and going to play video games. Jinx looked down and Starfire placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry Friend Jinx. I'm sure that everything will be alright eventually, Friend Robin will be back to normal in no time and make you a proper Titan!" She smiled brightly and Jinx nodded a little bit, closing her eyes.

"Yeah...I know Starfire..."

"Good! Now how about we go shopping?"

"...right." Jinx stood up softly and followed Starfire off.

* * *

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone, and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worse_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know.. I know_  
_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know.. I know_

_I know_  
_And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_

_And if youre done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible._

* * *

He looking in at the boy listening to the same song over and over again with a sad expression. Sighing he leaped down from his perch and began to walk, placing his arms behind his back. "Soon...soon everything will be fixed...I promise you..." He looked over at the blond haired woman that was with him, who smiled at him softly and took his hand. He smiled back and then glanced up at the window once more before following her off. _Soon...nothing will be impossible anymore..._

A cheshire like grin appeared on his face as he walked into his home...looking at the capes of all of the people that used to be heroes in the display cases. "And soon...there will be nothing more to worry about."


End file.
